Prior art torque converters are designed to allow the piston to move axially relative to the cover. Attachment of the piston to the cover by using a plurality of leaf springs provides the advantage of allowing greater fluxion of the fixedly attached piston. This will enable greater easier application of the clutch plate during the lock-up mode of torque converter operation.
Typically, leaf springs are attached to the piston and the cover using rivets. A problem is created when using rivets in that access to the rivet must be obtained on the side of the piston opposite from the cover. This requires an access or pass through hole in the piston that is aligned over the rivet-leaf spring assembly to enable attachment of the rivet to the torque cover. Thus, a hole is left which requires a seal in order to achieve the desired goal of creating multiple sealed chambers divided by a leak proof piston.
Thus, there is a need in the field for a device to seal the pass through holes used to gain access to the rivets used to attach a torque converter piston to the torque converter cover.